Was It The Sheets?
by LemonDropAnyone
Summary: Oh, the joys of going grocery shopping.


"No, mum, we're at the store right now," Hermione said. "Yes, we!" Hermione rolled her eyes, even if she knew her mother couldn't see her do it.

"Yes, I'm with Harry. No, we're not dating. Honestly, we can go to the store together without having to date. Ugh, mum, you're impossible," Hermione said. From beside his best friend, Harry gave her an amused glace. That was short lived as he passed the cake section.

"What are you doing?" Harry stopped when he realized she was talking to him.

"Er…buying a cake," he said.

"No, you're not," Hermione said.

"But-" Harry began.

"Put the cake back Harry," she said. She grabbed him and continued on down the aisle.

The two of them continued through the store, grabbing the things they needed. Hermione was still talking on the phone with her mum, which thoroughly amused Harry to no end.

"Honey?" Hermione said.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Honey?" she repeated.

"What?" Harry said, getting frustrated. He looked at her and gave her a sheepish grin as she held a bottle of honey.

"No, H-O-N-E-Y. Do we need it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh...uh, yeah," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and put it in the cart.

"Mum, I was not calling him honey. I was asking if we needed honey," Hermione said, returning to the conversation with her mother.

"You know, next time we go to the store, take Ron with you," Hermione said as she hung up the phone.

"Probably not," Harry said. "Last time we did that it was a catastrophe. According to you, we didn't buy anything on the list and all be got was beer."

"Well, you did. But really, I'm not going next time," Hermione said.

"We'll see about that," Harry replied. "Do we need milk?" Hermione nodded and Harry grabbed a couple of gallons.

"And get some orange juice. I don't fancy pouring myself a glass after Ron has drank from the carton," she muttered. Doing as he was told, Harry got orange juice too.

"You know, next time we come here, I'm getting one of those driving carts. I don't like walking through the grocery store," Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"You do that," she said.

Finally, the two of them reached the check-out lane. Standing in line behind an elderly woman, Harry waited patiently while Hermione looked at the magazines.

"I don't get those magazines. If a girl wants sex tips, why doesn't she just ask a guy?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"If a guy wants to learn how to last longer in bed, why does he turn to a _Men's Health_ magazine?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't," he said.

"I don't buy the magazine for sex tips. I buy it for the clothing section really," Hermione said. "The sex tips are just a bonus." Harry snorted.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing," he muttered. The line moved up a little bit and Harry sighed. He turned to the magazines that were next to him.

"Oo, Reese Witherspoon might be pregnant," Harry said. Hermione looked up from her magazine and blinked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do I put up with you?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know honestly. Maybe because we've been best friends since we were eleven and you love me," Harry said.

"Oh, and look, Jennifer Garner and Scott Foley split," Harry said. He chuckled to himself and picked up the magazine. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"You can't blame me. I live with you, and you can't honestly say you and Ginny don't talk about this stuff when she comes over," Harry said. "A guy has to entertain himself somehow." Hermione smiled and went back to the magazine.

"Oh, we have to clean the flat when we get home," Hermione said, putting back the magazine after she read what she wanted to.

"Why?" Harry said, looking horrified. He hated cleaning, especially when Hermione made him do it. Talk about a repeat of General George Patton.

"Because my parents are coming tomorrow on a surprise visit; that's why she called me a little bit ago," Hermione replied.

"You know, it'd be nice if someone forewarned a guy so he could schedule his funeral. Cleaning the flat?" Harry said. "You just made me clean like, two weeks ago."

"Yeah, two weeks ago Harry. Do you have any idea how much dirt you track in after a game of football with the guys?" Hermione asked.

"Er…no," he said.

"I didn't think so," Hermione replied. "And we're changing the sheets too." Harry groaned.

"Hey, if I have to sleep with you, I want clean sheets," Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the cart up so he could unload it.

"Fine. Is that why you didn't let me buy a cake?" Harry asked.

"Yes. My parents are dentists. If they saw that they'd probably have a coronary," Hermione said. The elderly lady in front of them turned to them with a smile on her face.

"You two are just so cute. I wish you the best of luck in your relationship," she said. She took her groceries and left.

"Er…thanks," Hermione said, confused. Harry stared after her.

"I wonder if it was the sheets comment," he said.

&---&---&---&---&---&

Well, yes. This was today's fic for today. Now, they aren't together, but it appeared that they were. And really, they sounded like they were married. Harry is so whipped.

Heh, the joys of going to the grocery store. 

Happy Holidays! 7 days, 6 fics to go!


End file.
